Remiscing the Past
by genethetophos
Summary: Sakura hates Syaoran Vice Versa. Sakura is a 200 IQ genius. Syaoran, hearthrob and captain of the soccer team. They hate each other for hating each other. Will love start to blossom when a dare happened between the two of them. SakSyao


Hi minna-san

Sorry for not updating. You see I'm quite a lazy person. You can see my poems at fictionpress you look under 'shattered emotions'

You can also check out my pal's works. In GA, you can check out Akire Hyuuga's Work. She's a pal of mine at school

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Ja ne,

Eniela Echizen

* * *

**"I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets"**

**~Anonymous~**

**Reminiscing the Past**

Prologue:

Seirin Academy excels internationally on academics, sports and well, basically everything. Famous for being an all star school where only the VVIP/ top 1% of elite society can study, Seirin only accepts students who are the cream of the crop in all sorts of fields. You can also be a scholar if you're smart enough. Technically, you're going to take a test which you must answer perfectly.

This school is renowned for producing talents, the future leaders their generation.

This story centers on the life of two of their students, Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto. Both are 17 years of age and are connected by a past. As they meet each other again unexpected twists happen.

They totally hate each others' guts - that's one thing common in both of them.

Let's start with Syaoran…

**Li Syaoran**

_Li Syaoran_ is and will always be the king of sports. He excels in everything sports related. He can play all kinds of sports, whether it's soccer or basketball sometimes baseball and even swimming, name it and he can do it. He can do everything, even martial arts; he concentrated with soccer, making him Seirin Academy's soccer team captain.

Not only that, Syaoran is a striking amber eyed hunk and the Asia's no. 1 bachelor. He is the heir to multibillion companies owned Li Corporations, known for owning_almost_ half of Asia. He drives

His fans established Fan Club that call themselves LSL (**L**i **S**yaoran's **L**overs) Yuck! Talk about creepy stalking fan girls.

He used to like a girl but forgot her name. He met the emerald-eyed lass in Japan when he was 8, the time when his mother went to do some business. They became friends for 6 months sadly, he had to leave for clan duties. Their meeting ended up bitterly. When he told her that he had to leave, she felt betrayed and she swore not to see him again. Since then, he dare not look on other woman and only longs to meet her again. So, he returned to Japan a year ago. But, when he transferred, he met a girl whom they call 'Kinomoto' and hated her for an unknown reason.

He just puts to his mind that _he hates her because she hates him_. Even, if she's one of her cousins' best friends.

Little did he know that it has just her, the emerald-eyed lass who owns his heart

**Kinomoto Sakura.**

The school nerd. Having an IQ of 200 she became a scholar in Seirin Academy. Smart ne!.

Sakura gets A++ in all the stuff she makes, in tests, projects and everything she does (_A/N wish I had that)_. So smart that she can even outwit teachers. She can read a 300 page book in 30 minutes and solve a mathematical equation in a blink of an eye. She can calculate when someone will fall, when someone will trip, and stuff like that. But, there's one attribute of her that, let's say, has been there forever (nobody's perfect I guess) her being always **late**.

But of course, the teachers wouldn't mind because it lessens their job. Why? It's because she can even discuss the lesson as her punishment when the teacher asks her to do it. Heck! When a teacher objects a word or thing she says she proves them wrong. She had read all the books in the school library and she even has her own library sizing up the scale of a house.

Sakura can speak 50 languages and read 50 languages perfectly. Being the heir of Kinomoto Group of Companies, headed by her father and brother, she is as rich as Syaoran but pretends to be a commoner.

She is pretty but wears a pair thick glass that is not even stylish so as to hide her pretty emerald eyes. She also wears oversized t-shirts and baggy jeans that conceal her curvaceous body and petite figure. Her hair is just tied in a pony tail and she does not mind styling it.

Unlike Syaoran she is not patronized. Instead, she is loathed by many and yet she does not mind. She stays sweet, calm and she is always a genki person.

She hates Syaoran a lot and thinks that he's just a fish brain and an over confident jerk. Not knowing the reason she developed loathe for the guy. She even asks herself sometimes why she hates Syaoran when he did nothing to her.

She has a secret that only her bestfriend and cousin named Tomoyo knows.

Sakura used to model for Tomoyo when they were kids, wearing femine designer's (Tomoyo) clothes. That is, until she fell in love with a guy that she met when she was 8. But he broke her heart. Due to that she changed the way she looks and the way she style.

She grew up with her Otou-san, Fujitaka, and her annoying protective Onii-chan, Touya. She loves to cook and she loves to draw. She expresses herself in her famous drawings but uses the pen name Cherry, a famous yet mysterious painter. Her mother, Nadeshiko, died when she was 4 years old and Sakura was only left with few memorable memories of her. She only remembered the moments she shared with her kind, pretty and cheerful okaa-san.

**Tomoyo Daidouji.**

An amethyst-eyed and raven-haired girl. Same age as Sakura.

Sakura's cousin and bestfriend. She is kind and stays with Sakura's side always. She holds Sakura's secret and she supports her always. She also makes ways to cheer Sakura up. Same as Sakura, she is rich.

She loves to design trendy clothes, which Sakura modeled before, and video tape Sakura at all times saying that famous quote "_KAWAII!_". She was Sakura's confidante. She knew Sakura damn well, even the real reason why Sakura has changed from her cheerful and friendly attitude to a cold and stoic one

She is not as smart as Sakura but she is an A student.

She has a boyfriend named Eriol, whom Sakura's treats like her brother, that she really, really love. She met him when he transferred to Seirin at their 8th grade. Since then, they have been together, saying that 'it was love at first sight'.

She also has a superb voice, same as Sakura, making her their school's Glee Club president. Everyone at school knows that Sakura is her bestfriend which made them marvel how a class and a fashionista became friends with the school nerd.

She is the heiress of Daidouji Corp., a toy company owned by Sonomi, her mother and Sakura's mothers' sister. _(A/N I know you get my point *winks*)_

**Eriol Hiragiizawa**.

Tomoyo's boyfriend. A 1/3 Chinese, 1/3 Japanese, and 1/3 German hottie. Eriol is studying at the same school and is in the same section as Tomoyo and Sakura.

He grew up with Syaoran and went to Germany for 7 years (during the time Syaoran met Sakura in Japan). After 7 years he also went to Japan and lived there. Currently the co-captain of the soccer team (Syaoran's the captain). He is also popular but not as popular as Syaoran.

Everybody knows that he and Tomoyo were into each other and thinks that they're a wonderful couple. So, even if a girl likes her, they are afraid to get near him. Though some tried to seduce him they always fail to succeed because his eyes are only for Tomoyo.

He knows Syaoran in and out and knows about Syaorans' past, a past that he told him years ago through phone, that he don't bring up to, knowing that it a affected his cousin a lot and afraid of hurting him.

He is also rich due to the fact that he is a direct discendant of Clow Reed.

* * *

Enjoy my story!

please review


End file.
